mistxfandomcom-20200214-history
Emma Emerson
Emma Emerson (June 2nd, 1994) was born in Passion Point Florida. Her mother is Dalene Emerson and her father is Andrew Emerson. Her older sister Odessa Emerson disappeared when she was 9 years old. After that both of her parents ignored her, and the only parental figure in her life was her grandmother. It was at that time that her grandma decided she would become the next Matriarch of the Emerson Family. But Emma didn't want to become the matriarch of the family. She became friends with Brittany Gaddon and Robbie George. She wanted to leave Passion Point. During the Passion Point Psychopath she planned to leave with Brittany, but her grandmother forced her stay. She went on to marry Robbie George. The two would have one daughter together Bailey Emerson. Emma was never able to be happy in life because of her grandmother making decisions for her. Something she hoped wouldn't happen to her own daughter. She was never close with either of her parents after the Passion Point Psychopath Murders. =Childhood= Growing up Emma often was looked over for her older sister. Her grandmother never made time for her, teaching Odessa the family business. Her father was usually busy for work, but sometimes would take her for Ice Cream. Her mother was always busy with Odessa as well, but sometimes did make time to help her with her homework, but usually it was Odessa that helped her. Odessa loved to read as a girl, and loved writing poetry. Neither of her parents ever read to her like they did with her sister. But Emma learned to read much faster than her sister. She was always very intelligent. She dreamed of leaving town even from a young age. =Sister's Disappearance= When she was 9 years old her sister disappeared. This made Emma very sad. But her parents would ignore her even more now. Her mother said that she only had one daughter - Odessa. Sometimes her mom would call her Odessa, but other times she wouldn't know who she was at all. At first this scared Emma, but then she was more saddened by it. She hated not being able to get through to her mother. Her father absorbed himself in his work and an obsession with The Magic Man. He barely noticed her. Her Grandmother now had time for her however. But she was the only one. And Emma didn't want to become the Matriarch of the Family. She wanted to write poetry, to explore the world. =High School= Emma started High School in 2008. It was there she met Robbie George and Brittany Gaddon. She and Robbie became good friends, as did she and Brittany. She also developed a crush on Brittany. Like her, Brittany wanted to leave town more than anything. Brittany was always nice to her, despite the fact their parents never got along. Andrew forbid Emma from seeing Brittany, but she would never listen. It was around that time that Emma started acting out. She'd get drunk, do drugs, anything to act out. But her parents never noticed her. She stayed out past curfew, and the only one to ever say anything was her grandmother, and usually then all she got was a lecture about shaming the family. Emma dreamed of leaving town. She published some of her poems in the Passion Point Herald. Emma was a fairly good student, but ignored some subjects to try to get her parents attention with bad grades. =Passion Point Psychopath Murders= During the Passion Point Psychopath Murders her father was a suspect in the murders. He was also a suspect for being The Magic Man, who everyone thought was back. But it turned out that her grandmother paid Terry Neil to kidnap people. Emma's mothers condition worsened as well because of the kidnappings. She began to believe she was Odessa. Emma and Brittany promised each other that they would leave town together. Emma wanted to leave town. But on the night they were both setting out to leave, her grandmother stopped her showing that her mother had dyed her hair and was now saying that she was Odessa. Emma couldn't leave her mom behind and left Brittany waiting for someone who'd never show. Emma knew she'd have to stay and take care of her mom, no matter how much she had ignored her. =Later Life= Emma went on to take care of her mom. She'd eventually marry Robbie George at her grandmother's insistance. She wasn't happy, and often thought about running away. She still held a torch for Brittany Gaddon, but never acted on it. Eventually she and Robbie had a daughter of their own. Emma hated her life. She had to take care of her mother, never got to go to college, and was expected to step in for her grandmother when she passed away. By the time her grandmother died, she was already too old to do anything else with her life. =Quotes= " Yeah. By my mother. She goes out and buys one, and places it there. Living it over and over and over again." - on a Black Rose being delivered to their doorstep every year "She can be a little overbearing, but i hope she means well." - on her grandmother "If she even acknowledges me at all." - on if her mother calls her by the wrong name often "Grandma probably deserved it." - on her grandmother's arrest "She finally gets to see she's not above the law." - on her grandmother's arrest "A rose stands, all alone. Hoping the future, is not written in stone" Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:MISTX4 Characters Category:MISTX0